Kisaragi Kaguya
Kaguya Kisaragi (衣更着 かぐや, Kisaragi Kaguya) also known as Kaguya (sometimes Princess Kaguya) is a character featured in both The Exorcists and Youkai Musume no Nichijou. She is known to be a half-human half-Lunarian that is most commonly be associated with Huan, Hsien, and Tamamo in Youkai Musume no Nichijou. Kaguya is specialized in armed melee combat, where she utilizes quick strike using concealed blade in the umbrella she's carrying for most of the time. Appearance Kaguya is a young girl in her fifteen, she can be described as a close embodiment of 'Hime' (姫, Princess) or the upper-class culture of classical Japan (which is actually fitting considering her history) -- mainly because of her hairstyle and face. She is average in height and has very fair complexion, slightly nearing pale. One of the most notable feature of Kaguya is her very large breasts, that is prominently displayed by her low fur-trimmed kimono. Mostly, she could be seen with a deadpan (if not expressionless) attitude, with near constant smirk on her face -- very much fitting with her calm, reserved, yet snarky demeanor. Despite the outer appearance, she displays genuine care to those who are close to her and will not hesitate to go out of her way to help them if she happen to find them entangled in some sort of trouble -- despite the fact that this is rarely shown through her facial expression. Kaguya's clothing consists of a pale-colored fur-trimmed kimono (with the fur being brown in color) which displays her bare shoulders along with her cleavage and a pair of yellow-colored traditional sandals. And she could be seen carrying an umbrella almost all the time. Personality At first glance, mainly because of her constant deadpan facial expression (combined with her calm, graceful, and reserved demeanor), Kaguya might appear socially withdrawn, seemingly emotionless, and seems to be really hard to approach by everyone. This is however understandable considering what she went through during her youth or as she claimed "I've seen way too much" that it changed how she used to be and turning her into her current self. Beneath that outer shell, actually lies a deep loyalty and genuine care to those who are close to her. Although she could appear quite snarky for most of the people, she usually means no harm with what she said as it only serves to convey her thought to the others -- even though it might not be the best way possible. One of her distinctive traits is that she's capable of staying calm and level-headed even during the most intense moments, allowing her to process the whole situation carefully in order to plan the next step that she should take in order to reach the best outcome. It was mentioned that she's really smart and rivals both Hsien in terms of strategy and Tamamo in terms of general knowledge. She is also never haughty -- an attitude that cannot simply be ignored even when being compared to the other people such as Tamamo. Kaguya is known to never hesitate to go out of her way for the sake of aiding her comrades who appears to be in trouble and at times could appear quite selfless, a trait that's shared with her parents. History Daily Life & Relationships Huan Yue Zhu Hsien Lee Tamamo no Mae Abilities & Equipments Kaguya is a highly trained and experienced swordswoman -- her prowess are more than capable to surpass and even overpowering experienced knights and swordsmaster without any visible effort. Because of the fact that she's half-Lunarian, her physical abilities are also enhanced to the point where she's able to battle with even of the most ferocious Youkai with relative ease. Just like Hsien, the majority of her techniques rely on finesse over power, varying between catching the opponents off guard with the speed of her movements or overwhelming them with quick slashes and strikes using the blade that she hid inside of the handle of her umbrella. Superhuman Physiology Due to the fact that Kaguya is a half-human half-Lunarian, she's blessed with strength, speed, and agility that surpass those of normal humans. Combined with her intelligent and expert swordsmanship, she proves to be a very important ally to her comrades and a very dangerous enemy to those brave enough to stand in her way. Peak Human Longevity Due to their nature and their advanced knowledge in preserving health and medication, Lunarians are known to age slower and lives a healthier lives compared to the humans living in the Earth. Being a half-Lunarian, Kaguya also age slower compared to the people around her (Youkai are not included). She's also most probably able to keep her young appearance when she grows older, although this has yet to be confirmed. There's also the mention of Lunarians knowing the recipes of making Elixirs that would grant immortality, but the truth of this has never been confirmed, even by Kaguya herself. Expert Swordsmanship As a highly trained and experienced swordswoman, Kaguya displays great proficiency in speed, power, and skill when using the blade hidden inside of the handle of her umbrella. This allows her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back her strength to deal damage to her foes without killing them -- all with little to no effort at all. Kaguya also noted that the style she uses is Iaijutsu. Intelligence Being half-Lunarian, Kaguya possesses a higher level of intelligence compared to the people around her -- capable of rivaling Hsien in strategy-making and also Tamamo in terms of general knowledge. With this natural talent, Kaguya is capable of remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly and performing complex calculations or other similar tasks with little to no effort. It is to be noted that Kaguya might be one of the smartest characters in Youkai Musume no Nichijou, accompanied with Hsien and Tamamo. Magic Kaguya is also known to be able to use moon-based magic, mainly to enhance her capability in swordsmanship, although to what extent it has yet to be revealed by Kaguya herself. Hidden Weapon Specialist Kaguya's primary weapon is a blade which is hidden inside of the handle of her umbrella. She's capable of using it with high proficiency and efficiency; proving herself to be more than capable of overwhelming even the most experienced and trained swordsmasters. Trivia * Her quote "I have seen everything" may be because of her lunarian heritage, as they are moon people and may have 'seen' every part of the Earth from there. Tropes Category:Youkai Musume no Nichijou Category:Female characters